


The Bright of the Night graphic

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Series: The Bright of the Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Person of Color Harry Potter, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: Somewhere between learning to adapt to his new life as a werewolf, the relentless press, and advocating for werewolf rights, Harry falls in love.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: The Bright of the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124168
Kudos: 20
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	The Bright of the Night graphic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).



> Hello, I decided to make a little treat to accompany my story The Bright of the Night


End file.
